


[Podfic of] i brought a knife to a gunfight

by exmanhater



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: “I have questions,” Valkyrie says.“I don’t want to answer them,” Bruce replies.





	[Podfic of] i brought a knife to a gunfight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i brought a knife to a gunfight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738876) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2i9UgXC) [7.1 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2BtEf3J) [8.8 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 14:03

**Streaming:**  



End file.
